ANKLE INJURED
by EXORLAB
Summary: In which Luhan like soccer and Sehun try to less the pain.


Tittle : Ankle Injured

Cast : Luhan & Sehun

Pair : HunHan, SeLu, SeHan, any else? Whatever you called Sehun & Luhan pairing.

Genre : BL / Yaoi (whatever you called BoyxBoy) & Fluff (bcus I fakin love HunHan and I love fluff)

Lenght : Drabble

Rated : NC-15/? , PG/? (tbh i dont really understand about this-_-)

Warn : Like always OOC! I just used their name, bcus once again I fakin love HunHan. Dont blame me if you puke after reading this. It's (failed) fluff. And please read again the genre. If you dont like BL kindly leave this page now! And please keep LOW expectation, am not a great author.

Language : Indonesian (bcus am still not sure with my Engrissshh!)

Author : RusaCadel (bcus I like called my imagination like that! LOL)

A/N : Am NOT plagiarism! It's just common imagination. Am sure there's many ff like this. But am NOT copying those. It's PURELY from my mind if you found the same it's just COINCIDENT.

Summary : In which Luhan like soccer (futsal) and Sehun try to less the pain.

**ENJOY YOUR CRAVE FEELING HUNHAN SHIPPER !**

**ANKLE INJURED**

GRAB!

Sepasang tangan kurus dan kokok menopang tubuh itu dengan sigap. Menahan kuat agar tubuh itu tak tersungkur pada lantai keramik dingin tempat mereka memijak sekarang.

"Luhan! Sudah aku bilang tunggu sebentar aku akan membantumu." Ucapnya sedikit kesal.

"Aku sudah kedinginan Sehun." Balas Luhan membela diri. Lalu memakai kaus yang ia ambil dari dalam lemari. Luhan baru saja selesai mandi. Dibantu oleh Sehun (setengah hidupnya, Luhan menyebutnya begitu) karena ia baru mengalami kecelakaan kecil yang membuat kaki kanannya terkilir. Sehun meninggalkan Luhan mengambil kantung es untuk mengompres kakinya nanti. Saat dia kembali kekamarnya yang juga kamar Luhan, ia melihat Luhan yang hampir tersungkur kelantai saat berhasil mengambil kaus dilemari.

"Kamu ini-" Sehun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya mengetahui Luhan hanya akan mengabaikannya. Lalu ia membantu berjalan, setengah menggendong Luhan kembali keatas ranjang. Sehun duduk didekat kaki Luhan yang berbaring dan bersandar pada papan kepala ranjang. "Ini harus dipijat." Ucap Sehun memperhatikan kaki kanan Luhan yang sudah ada dipangkuannya.

"Tapi pasti sakit Sehun." Luhan tidak setuju.

"Tenanglah hanya sebentar aku akan hati – hati, lagipula jika tidak ini akan bengkak."

Tanpa menunggu protes lebih lanjut dari Luhan, Sehun menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya pada telapak kaki kanan Luhan. Menempatkan tangan kirinya pada tulang kering Luhan. Lalu mendorong hati – hati engkel Luhan, menekuknya perlahan. Luhan meringis menahan sakit pada engkel kakinya. Meski kakinya sudah mendapat pertolongan pertama ditepi lapangan tadi, ia masih bisa merasakan sakit yang sama.

"Sudah aku bilang kurangi bermain futsal itu. lebih baik menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganku kan." Luhan lebih mendengar kalimat Sehun sebagai pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Walau Luhan pasti menyukai ide Sehun itu tapi ia juga menyukai rutinitas setiap malam selasanya, bermain futsal bersama teman satu divisi dikantornya.

Disisi lain Sehun sendiri bukan tidak menyukai kegiatan Luhan itu. Walau kadang Sehun suka berpikir sepuluh pria dewasa bermain untuk memperebutkan sebuah bola terlihat bodoh, tetapi ditinjau dari sisi baik kegiatan Luhan bersama teman – teman satu divisinya. Bukan hanya menyehatkan tubuh tapi juga menambah kekompakan dalam divisi mereka menjadi keuntungan juga bagi Sehun yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan. Sehun adalah seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan dan Luhan menjabat kepala staf keuangan diperusahaannya. Meski Sehun tidak melarang Luhan melakukan kegiatan itu, ia tetap tidak suka pada resiko seperti yang Luhan alami sekarang.

"Akh! Sehun pelan sedikit!" Seruan Luhan membuat Sehun menatap wajahnya yang memakai ekspresi kesakitan. Tidak tega, Sehun langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari engkel Luhan.

"Masih sakit?" Pertanyaan yang sudah sangat jelas jawabannya keluar dari mulut Sehun. Luhan mengangguk pelan, mulai rileks setelah Sehun melepaskan engkelnya.

"Aku akan membuat rasa sakitnya berkurang." Luhan mendengar Sehun bicara. Bingung langsung terukir diwajahnya. Belum sempat menebak apa maksud Sehun, Luhan dibuat menahan napasnya selama sepuluh detik (hanya menebak) saat tangan kiri Sehun tiba – tiba sudah berada dibalik celana pendek tidurnya. Tepat menggenggam bagian intim tubuh Luhan.

"Ap- Ah~" desah Luhan tanpa sadar. Sehun menggenggam tubuh intim Luhan lebih kuat saat bersamaan memberi dorongan dan menekuk lagi engkel kaki Luhan dengan tangan kanannya. _Membuat sakitnya berkurang_, Luhan mengerti sekarang.

Kali ini Sehun mendorong kaki Luhan keluar lalu kekanan dan kekiri. Membuat engkel kakinya bekerja agar ototnya lebih merileks. Tangan satunya terus bekerja diarea yang membuat wajah Luhan memerah dan mengigit bibirnya, menahan suara konyol seperti tadi keluar lagi. Kemudian Sehun memberi tekanan pada sekitar engkel kaki Luhan, memijatnya pelan. Dan memberikan sentuhan mengelus berulang pada area sensitif Luhan. Luhan kini menggenggam tepi kasurnya erat.

Sehun sedikit mengigit sudut bibirnya menyadari bagian tubuh Luhan menegang digenggamannya. Mencoba menahan senyum nakal merekah wajahnya. Luhan sendiri sedang mencoba mengatur napasnya. Menarik napas dalam saat merasakan pijatan Sehun pada kakinya yang sakit. Lalu membuang napasnya sekaligus saat merasakan jemari Sehun menyentuh area sensitifnya. Libido Luhan naik saat Sehun menarik batang organ intimnya. Memompanya perlahan lalu menaikkan kecepatan tangannya secara konstan.

"Sehun-ah~" bisik Luhan, tidak bisa lagi menahan satu – satunya nama yang ia ingat saat ini. Membiarkan napasnya tak teratur dan meremas spreinya kuat. Sehun memberi gaya putar pada engkel Luhan. Perlahan membuat otot – ototnya berkerja berulang – ulang. Sehun mencoba berkonsentrasi pada kaki Luhan. Menolak mendengar desahan Luhan yang pasti seksi baginya. Berusaha tidak mengalihkan matanya pada wajah Luhan.

Perlakuannya pada Lil-Lulu (terdengar bodoh tapi Sehun suka memanggilnya begitu) membuat ujung organ intim Luhan menghasilkan gaya gesek pada bahan celananya. Menimbulkan sensasi nikmat tak tergambarkan disekujur tubuh Luhan dan membuatnya seperti melayang. Wajah Luhan merah dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Luhan merasakan haus dikerongkongannya. Desahan berikutnya keluar dari mulut Luhan, membuat Sehun mencengkram organ intimnya. Mengakibatkan Luhan menutup matanya rapat dan membuang kelapa kepapan kepala ranjang dibelakangnya.

Sehun memberi putaran terakhir pada engkel Luhan dan menarik kakinya sedikit lebih kasar. Menggenggam dan menggesek – gesekkan ibu jarinya pada ujung area sensitif Luhan. Disaat bersamaan membuat napas Luhan tertahan dan matanya tertutup lebih erat.

"Sudah-"

"Hunnie~" Ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh desahan Luhan dan rasa hangat pada tangan kirinya. Luhan melepaskan rasa menggelitik dan hangat yang sejak tadi ada dalam perutnya.

Hening. Sehun dan Luhan saling menatap.

Hening. Sehun menarik kembali tangannya.

Hening. Luhan mencoba menata kembali napasnya.

Hening. Keduanya tetap saling menatap.

Oh. Suara yang keluar dari mulut Sehun setelah melihat tangan kirinya kini berlumur cairan putih.

God. Gumaman dari mulut Luhan setelah merasakan basah pada celananya.

oo

"Berhenti tertawa Sehun." Keluh Luhan, wajahnya bersemu lucu bagi Sehun. Sehun berbaring disamping Luhan setelah membersihkan dan mengganti celana Luhan. Masih sambil tertawa Sehun membalas, "why so cute hm?" dan berhasil membuat Luhan semakin memerah.

Sehun menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya. Tetap berhati – hati agar tidak menindih kaki kanan Luhan. Tanpa protes Luhan menyamankan posisinya. Membiarkan mimpi mengambil alih kesadarannya bersama ciuman selamat malam Sehun didahinya. Sehun menatap Luhan yaang damai dalam pelukannya. Mungkin sepuluh pria dewasa bermain memperebutkan sebuah bola tidak terlihat bodoh sepenuhnya, pikir Sehun. Lalu tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Menyusul Luhan dialam mimpi. Dan keduanya melupakan kantung es yang mulai mencair dalam baskom kecil dilantai.

END

Gak HOT, i know i know! Mungkin karena bahasanya dan saya belum bisa bikin yang fulgar gitu. Maafkan saya -_-v Maaf juga kalo ada typo. Sekalian RC mau tanya ada yang suka genre detektif gitu? ._. Kalo ada yang nunggu blood licence sabar sedikit lagi ya ^^

RnR, thankyou ^^ chao!


End file.
